Youtube High School
by Themusicfanatic
Summary: This is what I feel would happen if all of the Youtubers now were in High school together then.. Hope you enjoy!
1. Late for Class!

**This is a story about what would have happened if many You tubers now were in the same high school when they were younger.. Hope you like it! Onto the story!**

"Mark! Felix! Ken! Come on! Were gonna be late!" Sean shouted to the others as they raced to get to school on time before another detention. "Well, if Mark hadn't taken so long to fix his hair and get ready, we might be on time! For once..." Ken replied to Sean's comment as they ran inside and scrambled to get to their first classes on time. "See ya'!" They all shouted to each other as they parted ways. "Ow! You stepped on my foot, Mark!" Miranda yelled at Mark as he ran by, accidentally stepping on her foot on the way. "Sorry, but i got Mr. Smith first period!" He told her, running off. "Ohhh! I forgot.. Never mind then, i feel bad now.. man hes gonna get in so much trouble if hes late... SORRY! She shouted. "IT'S OKAY!" Mark yelled a few moments later. "So anyways, Lily, tell me everything about your date with Ryan yesterday! What was it like!? I NEED DETAILS GURL!" She said i her accent that she couldn't ever shake off. "Well,I don't know, i mean, he was acting sort of strange, as if he was nervous about being seen in public, like he needed to be wearing a mask all the time... but other than that, it was pretty fun, i mean, we went to the movies, we went to dinner and he gave me a small kiss and then we-" "Whoa whoa whoa, wait! You KISS-Mrphh Mrmph!" "Shh! Yes, but only a SMALL ONE! Don't flip out about it Its not that big a deal!" "Is it,Lily, is it?" Miranda said, crossing her arms and looking at her. " Okay! Yes! It is a big deal!" She said, grinning from ear to ear. Miranda laughed. "Oh! Hey Joey! Hey Tyler!" She said, waving at the two preppy teens rush up to them. "Hey, Are we late? Please tell me were not late!" Joey said, Tyler slightly panting behind him, sloppily carrying books that were getting ready to fall out of his arms. "Whoa, hey there! Let me help you out there!" Lily said, taking half of Tyler's books and rearranging them so that he could carry them easily. "Oh, and don't worry, your not late" She said, handing the books back to Tyler. "Thank GOD! We were so worried that we weren't going to make it! We survived the jocks who were passing by in their new "fancy" Convertible... Ugh! Such JERKS! But anyways, how did everything go yesterday with Ryan? Anything interesting happen?" Tyler said. Then, the bell rang. "I'll tell you during free time, okay?" She said, walking into class. "Grrrr.. fine!" Tyler said, walking into class with the rest of them.

 **Meanwhile...**

"DANG IT!" Mark said as he ran down the almost empty hallway. "I was so close!" Mark noticed someone to his right. "Oh, Hey Jack... You late too?" He asked him, starting to walk to his first period, finally admitting defeat. "Yeah, but luckily, Today we have a substitute! Yay me!" He said, throwing a fake cheer for himself. He walked into his first period class. "Good luck." He said. "Yeah, i'm gonna need it." Mark said, walking into his dreadful first period. " Hello, Mark," Mr. Smith said, handing him a slip. "5:30 sharp?" He asked, bracing for the next two dreadful words. "5:30 sharp." Mr. Smith said. Mark slightly flinched, then sat down in his seat.

These are the youtubers I used for this chapter:

Mark= Markiplier (And Mr. Smith is The name i gave the blacksmith, one of his characters in his videos)

Sean/Jack=Jacksepticeye

Felix=Pewdiepie

Ken=Cinnamontoastken

Miranda=Mirandasings

Lily=iiSuperwomanii

Ryan=Cryaotic

Tyler=Tyler Oakley

Joey= Joey Graceffa


	2. PID (Problems in Detention)

_"Aww jeez! Not again!"_ Felix thought as he rushed to get to his class. " Please let there be a sub, please let there b a sub, please let there be a-" _"_ Javla Helveta!" He whispered to himself. "Not again!" He said, as he tried to discreetly walk into class, failing after hearing a loud: "Hey, Felix!" from Shane in the back of the room. Felix winced, turning around, looking at the teacher, who looked up from his computer, gesturing for him and, surprisingly, Ryan, to come get there slips for detention. Felix sat right behind Shane, who had a sly smile on his face. "Your such a dick." Felix sat, making sure the teacher didn't hear him. "Hey, what did I do? I just wanted to make sure the teacher knew that everyone was here today." he said, giving him a fake sweet smile. "Well, you didn't just torture me, either. You also made Ryan get a detention, you know that, right?" He said, folding his arms on his desk. "All in a days work." he said, turning around, class finally starting for the day.

 **Let's skip over to the girl's classroom, shall we?**

"Sooooo, what was the date like? How'd it go? Didn't you tell me something about a... kiss?" Miranda said, leaning over in her desk to Lily. "Shh! Miranda! Come on! Your gonna get us in trouble! I'll tell you la- Uh-oh... now you've done it." She said, watching their math teacher walk up to them. "So girls... what exactly is so important that you've decided to interrupt my math class?" He said, standing in front of the girls. "Umm... s-s-sorry, Mr. Cawthon... we- we uh were talking about... um..." Miranda stuttered. "Ms. Sings! How dare you continue using that ri-DICULOUS voice, even after I have repeatedly told you to stop doing so!" He said with a stern face on. "But it's not her-" Lily started. "That is enough from you to! Detention!" He said, handing them both two bright pink slips. "But-" Miranda started. "Miranda!" Joey said. He then mouthed the words "Stop!" Before she could do anything else that would get her even deeper in trouble. "Ugh! Fine! She said quietly to herself.

 **Yay! Time for detention!**

Felix walked into the classroom, and looking over, wasn't surprised to find Mark sitting at a desk with his feet resting on the top of it. "Oh... Hey Felix... what are you here for?" He asked. "Late for class." he said. "You too?" Felix said. "What _else_ would I be here for? Bad behavior?" Mark said. "Okay, what else did you do?" Felix asked, dropping his book bag at the desk next to Mark and sitting next to him. "I may or may not have splattered paint all over the art teacher." He said, shrugging with a smile. "Hey Mark, hey Felix." Ryan said, walking in and sitting in front of the others, turning his chair around to face them. "Oh, Hey Ryan! Well, your a sight for sore eyes, aren't ya'?" He said, Ryan rolling his eyes at the comment. "And i'm sure that your the reason Mr. Smiths eyes are so sore, aren't ya'?" Ryan replied, crossing his arms and leaning back against his desk. Felix snickered loudly. "Oh, come on! That was uncalled for!... But still a good comeback... good one." Mark said, laughing. "Oh no! It's Mark! He's never gonna let me live this down when he sees me! What do I do, Lily?!" Miranda said, ducking outside of the classroom. "Just relax! It's not like your life is going to be over! Plus, how many times has Mark been in detention? Like, a hundred?" Lily said. "Okay, i'm pretty sure he hasn't been here that much, but whatever.. let's just get this over with." She said, Lily and her walking in. Mark looked up and smirked at the two girls walking into detention. "Wow, Miranda, what did you have to do to get in here?" He asked. "Don't even start with me Mark." She said, sitting down at the nearest desk. Sadly for her, this was on the other side of Mark. "Okay, so now we have time to talk on Ryan and you." "Come on, Miranda! Talking about me and Ryan has gotten us in enough trouble already!...Oh jeez, i said that too loud, didn't I?" Lily said, seeing the three boys looking at them. "Yes... yes you did." Felix said. "Sooo Ryan... when did you start going out with her?" Mark asked Ryan. "Ummm you must be thinking of Ryan Terry... Remember... i'm Ryan _Higa_ , Mark." He said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "okay, you don't need to treat me like an idiot, Ryan." Mark said. "Ugh! Now I feel like thy're going to be bugging ME now! Juuuust great!" Lily said. "So, uh, Lily, is it? What exactly happened on this "date" of yours, huh? Must be pretty crazy if you don't want to talk about it." Felix said. "Oh wow, Felix. Real smooth on finding out details of a girl's date." Ryan said. "Uhhh, how would you know the correct way?" Felix asked him. "You don't wanna know" Ryan replied "Oh, by the way, Ryan... how exactly did you get in detention, anyway?" Mark said with a sly smile, folding his arms and slightly leaning back on his chair. Ryan paused. "I don't think you must know that information right now." He said. Then Mr. Smith walked in the room. "Okay, you guys, stop fooling around and hush up! This is detention! I expect you to pay attention and learn your lessons!... to the best of your abilities..." He said, staring at Mark at the end sentence.

Okay, so the only people who you may not know are Ryan Higa and Ryan Terry... Ryan Terry is Cryaotic, and Ryan Higa is... well.. Ryan Higa... Oh yea! Also, Shane would be Shane Dawson, and Mr. Cawthon would be Scott Cawthon, the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's, For all you FNaF fans out there! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTEEEEEEERRRRRR!


End file.
